custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zephros
Zephros is not a Toa, but a Kutoran. History Origins Zephros was once something like that of a "child", and he was eager to test out his new elemental powers. At this time, Zephros was allied with Katagu, one of the many non-Kutoran inhabiting Tamakun, and they went on many adventures together. The both of them also had to fight against a few beings that were somewhat earlier forms of what would eventually become Makutas in the Matoran Universe. Katagu wasn't the only friend of Zephros, because Zephros met a female Kutoran, Ryhx. Later on, a giant known as Alphinox appeared, and he brought darkness to Tamakun. Zephros, Ryhx, and Katagu were able to fight their way through, however. They were then forced to fight the early form of Makutas known as the "Gadget Blasters." and drove Xelovakk and Alphinox away from Tamakun. Entering the Matoran Universe Zephros didn't mean to go to the Matoran Universe. He and Katagu were originally traveling to Bara Magna, but however, a certain being has attacked the both of them. Katagu opened up a dimensional portal to get Zephros into Bara Magna, but Katagu made a mistake, an as a result, Zephros has been accidentally warped to the Matoran Universe (This occured during the Karda Nui saga). The Attack Zephros fell on the island of Destral in the Matoran Universe. Zephros tried to find his way out, but ended up encountering Makuta Tazzuk (Being). Zephros became defeated by Tazzuk, and Zephros got his left arm cut off by Tazzuk. Tazzuk decided to spare Zephros, because he realized that Zephros isn't a Toa, but a Kutoran. Tazzuk then made Zephros a prisoner in Destral, but eventually, Zephros has been rescued by Order of Mata Nui member Beckom. Zephros was then taken to Daxia(the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui), and Zephros has been given a robot arm that can transform into a gun. But due to Katagu's earlier mistakes in opening the dimensional portal, Zephros has been uncontrollably warped into Karda Nui. When he did, he met Toa Vahi, Toa of Time. Vahi has explained everything that is happening in Karda Nui, and Zephros has agreed to join the main Toa group(conisting of Kylord, "Brutal", Cyrax, etc.) Bara Magna Events Zephros finally got control over his new teleporting powers, and thanks to this, Zephros was now able to warp to Bara Magna, but not without the help of Order of Mata Nui member Ryda, Kalmah, Toa Xoto, Toa Honta, and Nitron(in pyro armor). When he and the others joined Clawrisk the Demon, Freezuk, and Katagu, they managed to defeat Mazuku and Zeekth. The group is currently splitting up to find a mysterious symbol somewhere in Bara Magna. During all this, Sir "Liquid Darkness," Ryhx, and Toa Blazure have arrived to Bara Magna, and they agreed to help Zephros. That never really happened because Clawrisk the Demon got into a fight with Makuta Tazzuk, and afterwards, they went to Clawrisk the Demon, who eventually attacked them after some flashback. The seal on Xelovakk was finally broken by Tazzuk, and Xelovakk was finally free, and he gathered an two members of the Gadget Blasters to fight Zephros and the group, but Clawrisk the Demon was not seeing the battle this way, and ended up attacking everyone, forcing Zephros to teleport himself and Clawrisk the Demon to another part of Bara Magna. Zephros and Clawrisk the Demon fought until Xelovakk found them both, and as he was going to strike Zephros, he ended up killing Clawrisk the Demon instead. Afterwards, Zephros, Ryhx, and Claws Zero went back to the universe of Tamakun. Recent Happenings Zephros and "Kutoran Kingdom" are now looking for recruits to fight against the Gadget Blasters, now that Xelovakk has been released by Tazzuk. Abilities and Traits Zephros is able to control his emotions, and and stays calm at most times. He never lets out any outbursts or yells out of anger. He also takes responsibilities for his actions and mistakes. Zephros can create, control, and absorb Electricity. He can even create large shockwaves, by charging up his electricity. Masks and Tools Zephros wears the Kanohi Athron, Mask of Sonar. Unlike many characters, Zephros is actually able to use his elemental powers to work with his Kanohi mask power, by releasing small shockwaves to detect any movement either close or far from him. Besides having a mechanical gun-arm on his left arm, Zephros has other weapons he can use: *Wrist knife(Confiscated) *Mechanical sword(current weapon) *Mega Mallet *Rhotuka Launcher *Crossbow Trivia *Zephros is created by CrazyCarapar(BloodKirby84 in Youtube) *Zephros used to be the Self-MOC of CrazyCarapar(BloodKirby84 in Youtube) *Zephros is the one of the few Self-MOCs that is NOT a Toa. *Where Zephros came from and how his life began will be featured in "Early Life"(though his home Universe is Tamakun). Appearances *''Early Life'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Tales of a Traitor'' *''Subspace and Fugitives''